Rules of the Wiki
Hello, these are the Official rules for Super Mario Roleplaying Wiki! Please feel Welcome too read them when you get the chance, so you could be happy and avoid any Banning or Punishment. Typical User Rules Vandalism Vandilism is stirctly prohibited in the wiki. Anyone accused of vandilism will have a set punishment that will end at the admins given time according on what you vandalized. Plagarism No copying directly from another users character, enemy, power up or anthing (Like a Quote that the other user made himself), unless you have permission by that user. Real Liafe Plagarism isn't really a problem, but If I see a Real Life Famous Quote being made fun of in a bad way, I'll delete it on sight. Try to avoid it, please. Pornagraphy This Wiki does not support Porn. Any Pornos with graphic scenes or even pictures will be deleted on sight and I will tell the user who made the page to put it on Porn RP or something...But No Porn at all! I know some think there awesome, but it doesn't belong here! This is a User Friendly Wiki. Graphic Content As explained on Pornagraphy, Any "Intense" Graphic Pictures, RPing or Storys will be deleted on sight or will be issued a ban for. Please Add Categorys This isn't a forced rule, but please remember to add categorys on pages! But don't add False Categorys that have nothing to do with the topic of the page. All of the Categorys that are appropriate are on the Main Pages Category List, you can add any other ones I missed to like Mario or Awesome or something, but Capitalize them! Don't make them look sloppy! Page Look I don't wanna see ANY page in this whole wiki, just smushed together and not even capitalized. For example, "purp is the main rp charaterr of gogo19", I don't wanna see that, Capitalize the beginning of each sentence and put periods at the end of sentences, don't forget commas and apostrophes. It's typical First Grade stuff people, remember. Don't forget about using Format of Bold and Itallic to Highlight special things like maybe action scenes. No Cursing No Cursing (Cussing too) THIS IS ALSO FOR THE WIKI | THIS RULE IS NOW ENFORCED. No Cussing with words like "Ass, Fuck, Bitch, Shit, Bastard" and alot more offensive ones.. "Damn" and "Hell" can be accepted as long as you dont continually use it. Calling Users Jackass, or Dumbass, is not allowed either without censors on the CUSS word part. You can censor other cuss words too (ex. Fu** you, or your a bi***). Cursing gets you nowhere and can just hurt others feelings, you not the only one there. Not on pages or chat. No doing anything that hurts the Wiki None. For example, running off new users, by yelling for example, "GET OUT OF HERE WHILE YOU CAN!!", or something similar. Anything like that can get you banned if it is on the wiki, kicked on chat, or if it is done rapidly on chat, Banned from chat. None. Mario touch This is a Mario RP Wiki so all pages need at least some Mario touchs, like Moves, Transformations, attacks or something. Role-Play pages Dont HAVE to have Mario, but it has to have something about it on the page, so if it is a page from a (ex. Adventure Time Wiki), if it is about Finn, it has to have at least something Mario related in anyway, so it don't look like this wiki is for everything. No Advertising other Wikis There is no Advertising Wikis. You probably know why, but If you don't. No talking rapidly about the certain Wiki and how awesome it is. Especially no Linking to Other Wikis, only in PM if it is on the Wiki Chat, no Public. Administrator Rules Making Fun of Users or their pages. (This also go's for Typical Users!) No making fun of other users because of their pages, likes, age, Race, or even Avatars. I call it Cyber Bullying. If you don't like a page or person, Don't read it or just stay away from the user. If someone Vandalizes your page cause of that and you know who it is, tell me or an Admin and we will punish him accordingly. Life is to Short to Fight, why start now?. Deleting or Messing Up Pages or Blogs Cause you don't like them. There is absolutley no since in it. Just because you don't like it dosen't mean someone else don't. After 2 times I will remove your Admin dutys forever and Ban you. It's hard to take in, but You aren't all that matters. Role-Play Role-Play is a Big thing on this Wiki (It is half RP!). There are lot's of Guidelines when RPing which can be viewed Here. Chat Rules *No God-Modding during Roleplay Sessions. Like no dodging every attack or surviving all of them. No Over Powering. *No Cursing (Cussing too) THIS IS ALSO FOR THE WIKI | THIS RULE IS NOW ENFORCED. No Cussing with words like "Ass, Fuck, Bitch, Shit, Bastard" and alot more offensive ones.. "Damn" and "Hell" can be accepted as long as you dont continually use it. Calling Users Jackass, or Dumbass, is not allowed either without censors on the CUSS word part. You can censor other cuss words too (ex. Fu** you, or your a bi***). Cursing gets you nowhere and can just hurt others feelings, you not the only one there. *Spam Sessions: Only Admins can call Spam Sessions (Spam Sessions are where a admin yells "SPAM SESSION!" then everyone continuasly spams until one says "STOP") *No Banning or Kicking another User for no reason: If there is no reason to ban or kick another user on the Wiki Chat (This go's for the wiki as well), than don't do it. *A Big thing now, is Users With Zero (0) Edits getting on the Chat, when they are not going to help the wiki. What since is there to get on a Chat for a Wiki your not going to help. You must have at least more than Zero Edits if your regularly going to get on. *NO CRASHING CHAT. By copying an emoticon or large sentence a ton and ton of millions of times, you can crash chats, which kicks all users from chat (including you) and freezes it and even other Wikia windows that are open. Do it and your kicked automatically or banned. *No yelling "NUKE TIME" or saying anything that means that. If you do, even if its a joke (We wouldn't know), we still have to kick you or ban you cause it can effect chat by crashing it. *'For Admins and Mods': No Banning or Kicking a User from Chat unless you have a Good Reason or he done something wrong. Do this over 3 times and you get banned on either the Wiki or Chat. No picking on a User or doing something to him for No Reason at all, or YOU will be Punished accordingly. Thank You I hope you listened and please continue to do so. If you do, we will have a good time here but if No, thats your loss, Bud. Have a good time on Super Mario Roleplaying Wiki! Category:The Rules Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Kuzey457 Category:Wiki Pages